The Next Generation:Uzamaki chronicles
by Narutoking15
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN POSTPONED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Uzamaki Chronicles**:

The beloved character Naruto Uzamaki has reached adulthood and has completed his life long dream of becoming hokage or village champion of konohagakure. Now his legacy has been passed down to his son. Welcome to the Uzamaki Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto

AN: hey everybody this is my first fanfic so criticism is welcome if you don't want to review I couldn't care less. Whenever there are( ) these kinda things it means I'm talkin' but I usually shut up. Anyways enjoy the Uzamaki experience.

_**Narutoking15 January 13, 2012 **_

Chapter 1

**Somewhere in the Leaf forest**

The intense and relentless wind blew against the silhouette of the two men. Too dark to see the shadowy figures recognized each there from the sound of thick of their voices. The taller of the two stepped forward in the lightest part of the night showing off thick ruff grey skin his eyes blacker than a crow in the midnight

He spoke is voice as thick as his skin " Ah… the rouge ninja Uchiha. Defeater of Itachi destroyer of Orochimaru and bane of the Akatsuki." He paused looking at him with greed " what can I do for you."

Saskue, for it was Saskue, sharigan cold eyes blinked in the night

"I need kirigakure (mist village) help" his throat produced a soothing voice that would make the strongest kunoichi (female ninja) melt.

" For what?" the stranger cocked his head

Saskue eyes gleamed in triumphant " The destruction of konohagakure of course."

**The Leaf village**

**The pitter-patter of the streets of konoha are always the same never wavering never fading from existence yet the flame of hope lives on in the ninja of this village. **

**- 6th hokage **

A young academy ninja is in the streets excited for his recent promotion to Genin level ninja flew by startling every citizen of the normally peaceful village.

The blonde boy ran through the streets of konoha with his tattered orange jacket flapping through the wind His lavender eyes reflected his mood of happiness and his grin was stretched ear to ear.

" OH YEAH ONE MORE STEP CLOSER TO BEING THE HOKAGE!" He yelled to the world enjoying his moment of triumph

" NAARI! (NA-AR-EE) Keep it down would, you people are staring!"

Naari turn around wondering wildly who had called his name. He smiled when he realized it was his brother Zein. (ZANE)

Naari Hopped off the roof of the konohagakure building landing on the streets next to brother. Well technically Zein wasn't his blood brother but most people wouldn't have guessed the latter. The two were almost inseparable.

"Hey you wanna go get some ramen to celebrate us becoming Genin." Naari

Mouth watered at all the ramen he would consume.

" Sure why not and talk proper English, you idiot." Zein onyx black eyes rolled.

Zein was wearing clothes as black as his eyes and a blue jacket with the Uchiha symbol on the back. His hair was cropped in a spiky style with two longer thick strands of hair caressed the sides of his face. Most girls found Zein to be dreamy the boys at the academy thought he was annoying. The sensei all thought he was a gifted shinobi to be yet many of the villagers looked upon Zein with disgust. Naari didn't understand it but he helped Zein through it.

" Let's go bro!" Naari had already jumped towards the nearest building " Race you"

Zein rolled his eyes and hopped up after him.

**Ichuraka's **(Naruto favorite noodle shop. Sorry couldn't figure out how to spell it)

" MMHHH Mhhh MMMH" Naari slurped up the bowl filled with ramen barley even

Tasting the food he slammed down his bowl next to his six other empty ramen bowl shouting.

"MORE PLEASE AYAME!"

" Should I put it on the hokage tab then." A flustered Ayame stated voiced dripped with sarcasm.

"Yeah whatever."

"Oh okay." pulling out a piece of paper that was over three feet long.

Zein still on his first bowl of ramen slurped away quietly wondering why the heck Naari and father could be so alike. He smiled to himself then another darker question filled his mind.

He shifted closer to Naari wondering if he should voice his fears. He finally decided to suck it up and tell him.

"N-Naari?"

Naari pulled his face out of his ramen bowl broth covering his mouth "Hmmm?"

Zein breathed in deeply ignoring his butterflies asked" what if we aren't in the same squad?"

Naari paused never even given thought to such a possibility before. The brothers had trained together, fought together even graduated together and to be split up was a nonexistent idea.

Naari smiled reassuring his brother "Don't worry will still be brothers that won't change."

"Mhhh"

"Anyways let's go home and tell mom and dad," said Naari slurping up the last of his ramen.

" I'm sure they already know being dad is the sixth hokage and all but okay." Zein sarcastically stated. He turned toward the floundering ramen shop owner " Thanks Ayame."

"Yeah see you later." Naari shouted leaping over to the next building.

" Give m Naari shouted leaping over to the next building.

" Give my greetings to your father, will you Zein." Ayame sighed

Zein paused then turned towards the female cook "Sure." he then jumped after his brother leaving the ramen shop relatively quiet.

**The Hokage Villa**

Naari had managed to beat Zein to the house. He burst through the double doors rushing to find his mom and tell her the news. The inside off the Villa was well furnished. Clashing colors of yellow and orange took over the interior making it look like an extremely bright star.

" Naari keep it down we have guest." A fair voice said from the living room Naari walked towards his mother voice followed by Zein.

His mother was the reason most people took Zein for being his real brother her blue-ish black-ish hair suggested that they were related and her skin was a fair white almost purple like her eyes, just like Naari. Her Name was Hinata Hyuga-Uzamaki. Her maiden name belonged to a powerful clan of Konoha Shinobi with the power of ocular vision called the Byakugan. Her belly was a plump rounded shape from the child she was bearing.

Naari jumped towards his mother's voice finding that the "guest" was none other than His father's best friend the **Legendary **Kakashi, the **Supreme** Jonin Commander Shikamaru and the Medical **Angel **Sakura.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, hello Anty Sakura, what's up Shikamaru." (Aunt even though they are no way related like Naruto's relationship with Tsundae.)

"Yo." Kakashi acknowledged

"Whatever." Shikamaru sighed

"Hello Naari how are you doing today." Sakura greeted her favorite nephew with a smile. The Four Shinobi were scattered across the Villa living room.

Shikamaru And Kakashi were in the usual ninja Flak-jacket. Shikamaru Black hair was tied in a neat ponytail and hints of a beard was forming along his chin. He sighed as if even sighing was too troublesome for him to manage. Kakashi was reading a book that Naari didn't understand but from the looks His mother and Sakura were gave him over the years he could guess it was bad.

Sakura was wearing a bright pink kimono dress that had the arms length cut off. Replacing them was a long black ninja undergarment her ninja headband was tied tightly around her short hair. Naari and Zein could never get over the fact that even though she was Thirty-seven years old she looked only about Seventeen. Hinata was dressed in a similar fashion, as Sakura except her kimono was light lavender.

"Hey Mom were is dad?" Naari asked

Hinata sighed "Your dad at work Naari"

"Oh" Naari said clearly disappointed when he felt a present enter the room. He activated his Byakugan sensing that there might be danger noticing the huge amounts of charka the intruder possessed. He relaxed when he realized it was the one person he wanted to see the most.

Naari and Zein turned around "DAD!" Naari shouted.

His Father was no other than Naruto Uzamaki The Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure. Naruto Had a bed of Blond hair covering his head(Fourth Hokage style) and bright blue eyes .He was dressed in a long white robe that had yellow flames etched on the bottom and sleeves. Located on the back was the symbol of Konoha Underneath it he wore a black Ninja Flak-jacket with orange Ninja undergarments; along with his ceremonial hokage hat. The only thing out of the ordinary for were the six whisker-like scratches on each side of his face. He was the most powerful Ninja in all of Konhagakure.

"Who said I was working." Naruto laughed His voice was rambunctious and filled the room with joy it was a sound that you couldn't help but smile at.

"Hello father." Zein replied looking gloomy

"Hey son lighten up and how many times did I tell you to just call me Dad. Father's just too formal." Naruto joked.

"Yes father." Zein stated bluntly

Naruto looked around the room and spotted his Childhood friends "Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura what are you guys doing here." Cleary delighted seeing them after a long day of work.

Shikamaru stood up "I came to drop off this troublesome Documents." He sighed handing Naruto a bunch of official papers.

"AGH! More stinkin' paperwork."Naruto exclaimed Hinata and Sakura giggled at his demeanor

Naruto Sighed and plopped down on his orange couch(Naruto got a thing for Orange doesn't he.) Well I guess it can't be help." His suddenly light up

"Who wants Ramen."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto in disgust "Don't you eat anything else." He disappeared in a poof of smoke thinking it was too troublesome to good-bye.

"Sorry Naruto I have patients to get too, I just came to visit Hinata. Good news the child will be a girl. She should be giving birth in about three months." Sakura too disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke

Kakashi looked up from his book and said "I just don't want too." He moved in a blur of motion towards the door. "bye"

Naruto not at all crushed by his friend rejection just said "More for us then."

Hinata sighed as she got out her ready to take on The Hokage tab.

**Ichuraka's **(again)

Ramen continually flowing down his gullet turn towards his son's "Are you ready to enter the world as a shinobi?"

Naari nodded as he pulled away from his third bowl of ramen. Zein grunted as he slurped up a noodle. Hinata was wrestling with Ayame over the ramen bill.

SLAM! Naari brought his fist down on the restaurant table " I gonna be the best darn Genin in the entire world."

He looked at his father "And I'm even gonna surpass you dad."

Naruto smiled as memories of his dream to become Hokage surfaced "I look forward to it."

AN: stay tune for the next chapter of the Uzamaki Chronicles

**NarutoKing15**


	2. Chapter 2: The academy

Alright thanks for the review(s) since I didn't get that many I guess I better start putting more into it. And to answer the question of my first review no Zein is not Naruto kid but rather saskue (ooh) anyways how naruto got to get the position as Zein foster father is….. Coming up later

Anyways enjoy chapter two of the Uzamaki Chronicles.

_**January 16, 2012 **_

_**Narutoking15**_

Chapter2 

**The Academy **

Yells, whoops and hollers of excitement echoed throughout the training all of The Academy. Children were wrestling with each other talking showing off their newly acquired Hi-ate (ninja headband) and barley listening to a word the sensei was saying, or should it be yelling.

"Hey Shuikaku stop that. What the heck are you doing Naomi?" Iruka yelped. He had not changed much over the years hints except for of gray were producing over his usually light black hair and his shoulders sagged more when trying to keep up with the future. Iruka had never risen in rank either; preferring to keep with the kids, never moving on towards greater heights and that was the way he liked it. At least on the inside.

"SHUT UP!" he gave on his last nerve which was weird considering one was bulging across his forehead

When the class of Twenty-one kids quieted down to a reasonable level Iruka continued" as of today you will be leaving my care and move on to greater heights becoming a respectful Ninja in their own right. Each of you will be split into seven groups of three. And under the guidance of a Jonin instructor will complete your Basic Four-man cell."

All of the Genin level Ninja looked at Iruka with rapped attention. Although Naari did spot one of his friends napping, Shara. The girl was a certified genius yet she had the attention span of a squirrel. Naari couldn't help but blush as he saw the tinge of drool on her face. He shook himself from his constant staring and tried to focus on Iruka teachings. Zein noticing Naari behavior nudged Naari and created a heart shape with his fingers in a mocking way. He earned a punch on the shoulder.

"And Now for Squad separations" Iruka pulled out a long document and began rolling through the names. Both Zein and Naari held their breath waiting to be separated from being Ninja together.

"Squad Eighty-eighty will consist of"

'_Blah blah blah when the heck will he chose my team already' _Naari sighed waiting through the list of all those names had wound him up tighter than a toy. Neither Zein nor Naari name had been called yet but things could still go wrong.

"Team Eighty-nine." Iruka sensei drone will consist of Rockquel (ROCK-KEL) Lee, Zein Uchiha." Naari's ears perked up at the sound of his brother's name and Naari Uzamaki."

"YES!"  
>Naari shouted out loud every head in the academy swerved towards Naari; even Zein had his head in his hands.<p>

'_What they act like they never seen a guy happy before_' Naari thought He was happy that he was selected in the same squad as his brother and one of the hottest girls in the class. (More on Rockquel later)

"Okay then." Iruka scoffed "The last squad will be squad Ninety it's team members consist of Shara(Char-auh) Nara(Nar-auh), Mineto (not to be confused with Minato) Akikimichi(ah-KEE-me-chee), and Ikkara(Auh-car-auh) Inzuka(En-Zuk-Ka). Iruka-sensei rolled up his scrolled and said "Your Jonin instructors will arrive shortly."

The Hokage villa

"So Team Eighty-nine huh?" A Six-foot three Ninja said. His voice was a mixture between a growl and bark. The ninja face was covered in darkness and only a tinge of a red tattoo showed on his cheek

"Yep." Said Naruto "The line-up brings back memories, it's as if Squad Seven's Legacy has been passed down to a younger generation. So that's why I'm I think you're the best man for the job; that nose of your will sniff out any trouble.

"Don't tell me you're getting soft Naruto You want me to protect your son." The Jonin laughed

"Don't protect him watch over him and keep an eye out for Zein too their both gifted shinobi already and won't be needing protection."

The ninja sighed "Well I'll try my best Naruto"

"That's all I can ask he's a handful like me." Naruto Smiled

**The** **Academy** (Three hours after everyone left)

"Where the heck is he." Naari Screamed "Every other Sensei have took their kids and gone. Even Iruka-Sensei left."

Naari huffed and plopped himself on the ground laying sprawled across the ground

"Will you keep it down I am trying to meditate." Rockquel snapped at him.

Rockquel wore her newly acquired headband around her waist assisting in showing off her shapely form. She also wore a Green Qipo dress that oddly enough didn't clash with her pink hair. The Qipo dress had white circular design across them cut off on the sleeves and left side of her leg. Underneath the cut dress she wore tight black shorts. Her hair design was combed upward in the back. Rockquel most prominent feature was the bandages that covered her forearm and wrapped snugly around her fingers.

Unbeknownst to most was the meaning behind the bandages. They covered multiple bruises from training longer and harder than most students her age. The bruises were so bad that not even skilled medical-ninja such as Sakura could heal them all.

Her temper usually got her in trouble with the teacher and she was known to lash out with her super almost monstrous strength. Which was normal considering who her mother was. Naari **did not** want to be on the other end of those fists. So he decided that keeping quiet was his best option.

Zein couldn't help but agree to Naari. The Jonin-instructor should have been here hours ago. Zein moved from his chair and walked towards the door his plan was to look down the hallway hoping to find his new sensei. But instead the Ninja was already there

The ninja had a bed of wild brown hair flowing on the top of his head. His headband on his forehead barely kept it in place. His facial features were almost animalistic beady eyes and a nose that could probably smell a fly on a deer, in the forest break wind. His cheeks supported tattoos of red fang like marks. The ninja wore the ceremonial Ninja flak jacket and black ninja undergarments. He also had a pair of black gloves on his hands which the children noticed were sharpened as if ready to claw up and opponent and leave some pretty nasty wounds.

"Sup guys." The ninja spoke showing off his sharp teeth.

The Genin froze afraid to say anything in case he would try and tear out their throats. Which he looked entirely able to do.

Finally Naari brought up the courage to speak and that was just to insult him. "What the heck have you been doing for the past three hours, and who the heck are you!"

The Jonin sat on a chair with a heavy thud. He faced the three ninja "Well on my way here …I found enlightenment." The Jonin said sarcastically

"Yeah, probably by taken' a stinkin' nap."Naari scoffed

The Jonin looked at Naari with dead seriousness "….how'd you guess?" He laughed

"UH?" The three Genin were all taken aback from the Jonin child-like behavior

After stopping from chuckling he faced the Genin "well all playing aside it's time to get down to business. Were going to be a team now, so I need to know your names." The ninja said as if he couldn't care less.

"Well I'm Naari Uzamaki." Naari stated proudly

"My name is Rockquel Lee, but you can call me Rocky. It's nice to meet you."

"I am Zein." Zein said bluntly

"…"

"Well aren't you going to tell us your name?"

"Nope don't feel like it." The ninja sated matter-of-factly

He laughed "just kidding my name is Kiba(KEY-ba) Inzuka of the Inzuka clan."

"…Inzuka?" Rocky murmured "are you related to Ikkara Inzuka

"Yep he's my son." Kiba stated

'_Now I know why Ikkara such a jerk._' Naari thought

"Alright now that were done here, follow me."

**The Third training field**

The field was nice and spread out with green grass sprouting up from every place at once. Three Solitary tree stumps were in the middle of the field below them was a huge wall of fur.

"What the heck is that thing?" Naari exclaimed

The 'thing' turned out to be a dog."

"That's just my ninja dog Akamaru II" Kiba said

"Two?" Rocky asked

"This is my second ninja dog" he replied sullenly as if the memory brought him pain (Akamaru died because of old age or battle I haven't decided which yet)

"Anyway it's time you tell more about yourself. What are your likes, your dislike, your goals, your personality, your idol and your dream all those sort of mushy things." Kiba said as he sat down next to his gigantic dog

"Rocky you go first." He said

"Well let's see, I like training, I dislike people who annoy me." She glanced at Naari "My goal is to become a world known Taijustu expert, my personality is temperamental at best, my idol is my dad Rock Lee a Taijustu expert and my mom a Medical-Ninja." Rocky paused "I guess my dream is to be like them."

"Well that just brought a tear to my eye." Kiba said mockingly "good job anyways next up Naari Uzamaki."

"Alright I like ramen at Ichuraka, I dislike Insta-ramen, and my goal is to one day surpass my Father as a Shinobi, My personality is ….eccentric! My idol is my dad, and my dream is to one day become The Hokage."

'_Like father like son'_ Kiba sighed

"Alright, Zein your up." Kiba gestured

My likes I don't have any, I dislike a lot of things. My goal…is train to harder I guess, my personality…..somber mostly, and my idol….. Don't have one my dream…" Zein paused "My dream I want to truly become strong I want to become the best Ninja I can be."

"Okay now that **that's** out of the way it's time to for the real test." Kiba said dragging himself up from the ground."

"Wait what test," Rockquel said more than a little confused.

"The final test to decide if you kids become Genin." Kiba stated bluntly twisting a wound-up clock.

"What the heck do you mean? Were already Genin." Naari shouted "We took a test and Graduated and everything!"

"Yes but it's up to the Jonin instructors to decide if the newbie's get passed on are go back to the Academy. And I gotta say you guys have about….. A Sixty percent chance of failing my test."

"So let me get this straight." Zein inquired "If we want to continue being Ninja we need to pass this so called test."

"Sure."

"What do we need to do?" Rocky asked

"Well it simple really," Kiba said finished wounding up his clock. "You have until about three o'clock to get these away from me."

In his hands Kiba held up two bells.

"Each of you needs to grab one."

"Um… I'm not good at arithmetic or anything but I'm pretty sure there are three of us and only two bells." Naari stated

"Let me guess, two of us will get one of those bells and one of us will get ties to the stump." Zein said

"You read the situation like a book Zein but can you act on your plan." Kiba challenged. He laughed and pulled out a small book. "Start when I say go I have; reading to catch up on."

"Hey that's the book Kakashi- Sensei always has with him. It's indecent."

"What's your point?" Kiba scoffed

"Why you!" Naari fumed

"Hey and aren't you married." Rocky inputted

"Again what's your point?" Kiba huffed "Okay it's noon you have three hours to take the bells away good Kiba and Akamaru II still sat bothering to even look at the them.

The three students readied themselves for Kiba command.

"Ready…Set….Go!"

AN: Alright that's it for now. Stay tuned for my next installment of Uzamaki Chronicles. I'll have the big fight scene next.

**NarutoKing15**


	3. Chapter 3: The test

All right it's what you've all been waiting for (or what I've been waiting for) the third chapter in Uzamaki chronicles. Hope you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if it's not up to expectations. (Oh yeah and if any of you guys saw how I reviewed myself ignore that it was an accident. I didn't even know that you could review yourself.)

**January 22, 2012**

**NarutoKing15**

**Chapter 3**

**Third training field**

"Ready…set… Go!"

As soon as Kiba had announced those three words he was the target of multiple shuriken and even a Kunai Knife.

Kiba caught the onslaught of weapons with ease all the while chuckling at his book "Emiko you were always the quiet one." He commented

After catching them all he shot them towards a tree trunk creating the pattern of the Konoha Leaf symbol.

"What the heck." Naari said voicing his amazement.

"You're all going to do a whole lot better than that if you're going to beat me." Kiba chuckled

"Why you!" Naari fumed "Fine you want it tough? Check this out. **Shadow Clone Justsu!" **Naari yelled as his fingers formed a hand-sign.

_**Poof!**_ In Naari place were six perfect copies of him.

"I'll flatten you!" All of the Naari clones stated together.

He did not look up from his book, but clearly thought to himself **'Shadow**_** clones? Of course'**_

One of the Naari brought out a scroll from his Ninja bag. "**Weapon summoning Shadow** **demon Shuriken!" **Naari had in his hands a gigantic Shuriken; Yet Kiba paid him no attention.

Naari flung the Shuriken towards Kiba ready to cut his head off. Kiba jumped up in the air with little effort still mooning over his book.

Naari smiled to himself as he twitched a wire string that was directly tied to the Shuriken. The weapon flew at him like an arc directing its deadly force back at Kiba; again Kiba dodged the onslaught and cut the string attached to the weapon with his claw like hands.

"Humph. Pathetic, but good job using the element of surprise." Kiba mocked

"Hey you guys to cover me alright." Naari told the others he charged Kiba with his clones.

Before Kiba could react the five other Naari clones slid underneath him and brought a crushing kick towards his groin. As Kiba howled from the pain the original Naari had flipped over and brought his right leg in a crushing arc across Kiba head.

"**Uzamaki Barrage!"** Naari screamed as he brought down his fatal kick. Kiba landed on the ground with a huge thud.

As the Dust cleared away from the scene of the brutal combo Naari bounded towards Kiba. Naari was shocked at how easily he had taken down his sensei when he sensed a presence behind him.

"Good, good I guess I'm starting to like you after all."

Before Naari could turn around so he could slug Kiba, but the Jonin had tripped him.

"Hey Akamaru II take those kids and I'll get the brat." Kiba said to his companion.

The Ninja dog instantly awoke from his slumber and faced Zein and Rockquel voicing a threatening growl.

Zein and Rockquel forced to fend off the canine left Naari behind. Naari managed to get up only to find Kiba reading another chapter of his book.

Naari had had enough of Kiba. He focused his charka, opening the Kekkei Genkai bestowed on him from his mother's bloodline. **"Byakugan!"** The blood vessel near Naari eyes doubled in size and he initiated the Hyuga clan most secret art. The Byakugan: The white, all Seeing Eye. With his eyes he would be able to see Kiba Keirakukei: his charka network.

'_**Well, well the Byakugan looks like Naari got some of Hinata genes in him**_.' (If you remember Kiba was in Hinata cell.)

"Now I'm bringing' the pain" Naari stated "Your within the boundaries of my Byakugan."

Kiba smirked and put his book away." Ready when you are."

Naari rushed Kiba and initiated his technique. "**Gentle fists Style**: **Eight trigrams Sixty-Four palms**." **"Two palms**! **Bam.** _**Bam **_Naari jab Kiba in two of his most important Charka points before proceeding.**Eight palms**." A flurry of jabs crowded Kiba. "**Sixteen Palms**" Naari drove deeper into Kiba chest cutting off several Keirakukei lines from his body. "**Thirty-two palms**!" A barrage of blows clouded Kiba. "**Sixty-Four palms!**" The technique had finished leaving Kiba laying on the ground a bloody bruised mess.

Naari looked on his Sensei wondering if he went too far, when he saw that Kiba had been replacing by a Doll! And the head was marked with a Kanji for **LOSER!**

"The art of Substitution, You got to know it if your going to be a Ninja." Kiba Stated directly behind Naari.

Kiba hopped up landing on a nearby branch. "I think it's time for you to learn a lesson. The first Ninja art is **Ninjustu**. Manipulating Charka to allow a ninja to perform extraordinary physical attacks." Kiba lectured

"I know what **Ninjustu** is." Naari stated furious.

"Good, then it's time for a live demonstration." Kiba hands moved in a flurry of motion creating them so fast that not even Naari Byakugan could keep up. "**Leaf style: Ultimate Taijustu: Piercing Fang!" **

Kiba Began to spin at an alarming rate. An unstoppable force of pure Speed gushed at Naari. Somehow he had managed to dodge the outburst when Kiba had turn around.

It was a game of cat and mouse somehow Kiba had been able to locate Naari after each successful doge. Yet Naari couldn't help but get the feeling Kiba was playing with him. Kiba began to slow his spinning rate and smirked at his opponent.

"Now for my next justu." Kiba hands blurred again**. "Earth style: Headhunter Justu!" **Kiba instantly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Suddenly the ground began shaking. Before Naari knew it his body was compacted with earth. Only his head showed he found himself staring up at Kiba with his evil animalistic eyes.

"Well that was **too **easy." Kiba commented "Well I guess I better go see how the others are doing against Akamaru II."

"Hey get back here were the heck do you think you're going." Naari said struggling against the dirt

"I just said it; Dunce."

"You take that back."

"Are you going to make me?" Kiba questioned mockingly

"Yeah I am." Naari smirked when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Underneath Kiba the ground began to rumble and two more Naari clones managed to grab his leg and another clone had appeared and managed to position himself on Kiba back capturing him in a strangling hold.

"The art of substitution Kiba you got to know it." Naari laughed amazed that his clones were able to trap him. "Now I'm going to finish you with my strongest attack."

"Whatever." Kiba stated calmly despite the situation he was in.

Shadow clone justu." Naari stated initiated the Justu. An additionally Naari appeared. The two Naari began placing themselves in the Eight-trigrams attack stance

"This again?" Kiba asked almost bored-like.

"This time it's different, I'm almost doubling the power of my first attack; and this time you're not getting away!"

"**Eight-trigrams 128 palms!"** The Naari's yelled together. **"Four palms!"** The jabs came at Kiba lighting quick. As soon as the first punched had connected the clones trapping Kiba instantly disappeared. **"Sixteen Palms."** The blows tore apart Kiba body yet Naari never seized. **"Thirty-two palms." **Kiba charka network was being pounded again and again. "**Sixty-Four palms!" **Blow after blow jab after jab clouded Kiba and then finisher **"One hundred- twenty eight palms!" **

Kiba flew back his body a ragged mess as he slammed against a boulder Naari heard him speak.

"Good job." He groaned weakly. Then his body disappeared "But not good enough.

Naari gasped in astonishment. Kiba had appeared directly behind him knocking him against the boulder. Kiba let loose a powerful Justu**. "Earth style: Mud prison justu."** Hot sticky mud gushed out of Kiba opened jaw immobilizing Naari against the rock.

"Darn it!" Naari exclaimed. He had let his guard down and this was what came out of it!

"Well now that you're out of my way it's time to find those other two." Kiba said undeterred

"Hey get back here! I'm not finished with you yet!" Naari yelled. Yet his cries went unheard as Kiba staggered towards the wood.

'_**Aw man… Hey, maybe I'll get some ramen after this." **_Naari thought to himself giddy.

**The Leaf forest**

The stupid dog had fallen asleep! The two ninja had fought against Akamaru II, only to be ditched after moving away a certain distanced. Rockquel was beyond furious though, Zein was in deep thought

'_**Maybe Kiba plan was to separate us at the beginning!'**_ He concluded

"When I get that dog I'm gonna kill it" Rockquel said murder on her mind.

The two Ninja were deep in Konoha forest the breeze was light and the sky was a; light blue. Zein and Rockquel suffered no injuries as Akamaru II had mainly been occupied getting them away from Kiba and Naari.

"We need a plan." Zein stated mildly

"Got anything in mind?" Rockquel asked curious

Before Zein could put forth his idea he sensed Kiba charka. The two ninja turn around in a blur of motion widely trying to pinpoint Kiba location.

"Well aren't you two lovebirds cozy." Kiba mocked before barely dodging a fatal Kunai Knife directed at his stomach. "Someone's impatient."

"Give me that bell!" Rockquel said launching herself at him.

Kiba dodged neatly Rockquel punching her in the gut. She went flying but had somehow recovered enough to stop landing on a tree branch.

Zein wasted no time in attacking Kiba. He pulled out a scroll unlocking the seal his hands formed the correct signs** "Weapon summoning: a thousand black shuriken!" **Zein yelled unleashing a furious attack.

Kiba astonish shot straight in the air afraid to be caught in the onslaught of weapon before he could land safely Zein had formed more hand sign "Fire style: he began."

'_**What? He shouldn't be able to control his charka enough to use Jutsu!' **_Kiba thought wildly.

"**Fire ball Jutsu**!" Zein finished. A gigantic ball of scorching flames charged out of Zein mouth full force. Kiba pivoted himself underneath the powerful jutsu only to be rushed from behind by Rockquel.

Before Kiba could recover from her first punch, Rockquel had attacked again. **"Charka enhanced strength."** She yelled smashing her fist into the ground causing a huge fissure. Zein and Kiba barely managed to dodge the derbies

'_**This is getting out of hand '**_Kiba thought to himself as he dodged her kick. _**'Better spilt them up.' **_

Kiba rushed Zein "Partial man-beast transformation."

Kiba already claw-like hand grew bigger the claws sharper he slashed at Zein sending him flying back about a hundred feet out of sight. "One little piggy." He murmured

"Leaf whirlwind!" Kiba heard Rockquel yell he shifted lucky for him. Rockqel kick had neatly cut in half a sapling.

Kiba smirked at her. "Now it's just you and me."

"No. It's just me." Rockquel charged again "Leaf hurricane." She roared managing to push him back.

"So your Lee kid huh?" Kiba asked "he was a great ninja even joined the ANBU, though he was always kinda weir-"

Kiba sentenced was cut short as fist packed with humongous strength slammed into him. The attack was so fast Kiba couldn't dodge it.

"Don't talk about my dad like that." She threatened

"Hmm…" Kiba said popping his nose in place. "The second Ninja art Taijutsu, Physical attacks that require no charka."

He smirked. "Looks like you're very proficient in that art. But let me show you how to really fight."

Kiba disappeared in a blur of motion slashing Rockquel from behind. She managed to s block his punch. The two engaged in a deadly game. Blows were exchanged, kicks were received and powerful techniques were thrown, yet neither of them could get above the other.

Rockquel retreated into the recess of her mind; barely fending off Kiba all the while.

'_**Guy sensei said I should never use the gates unless I was in immense danger. It doesn't look like he's trying to hurt me… just test my abilities.' She concluded**_

Rockquel huffed in exhaustion. Sensing an opening Kiba brought down a powerful e punch. Rockquel brought her hands up blocking the crushing blow; she skidded barely keeping her body stable.

'_**I don't have o open the gates but my own skill.'**_ Rockquel realized

Rockquel evaded several well placed punches directed at her and slammed Kiba with a bruising punch. Kiba skidded landing on a nearby tree branch.

"Ninja art." Rockquel stated pushing charka at her feet (She's very advanced)

"Taijutsu four kicks of pain." She charged Kiba her speed making her only a blur.

'_**What the-'**_

"**Ferocious front kick."** She yelled kicking him with the force of an elephant. Kiba smashed into an oak tree almost passing through the other side.

Before Kiba could recover Rockquel had appeared again **"Sever sidekick!"** Rockquel roared slamming into Kiba with a well placed sidekick. The brute force of the blow was enough to launch him through oak entirely making a neat Kiba shaped hole.

"**Raging Roundhouse Kick!" **Rockquel said as her foot slapped Kiba who was struggling to stand up. Before he could fall Rockquel whipped around. "And the finisher, **Brutal Back Kick!"** Kiba went flying as the fierce onslaught of kicks ravaged his body.

"Game over." Rockquel whispered

"I agree." Kiba whispered behind her.

Before she could react Kiba had knocked her in the back of the head almost instantly knocking her out cold before she passed out Kiba told her. "Lee was powerful he died t protect me he was one of my best friends….. And you will surpass your father one day."

Kiba turned around '_**If there wasn't that pause in between that back kick I would have been toast. Well I guess it's time to find that other one.'**_

Zein had awaked with a throbbing headache. _**'I can't believe he actually hit me that hard.'**_ He said rubbing his temples. Zein looked around noticing simple things in his surroundings. Plotting his ambush Zein hopped above the trees. After setting all his traps he laid in wait.

Kiba sniffed, searching for Zein's scent that oddly contained candles and sweet licorice, as if he mediated and ate candy at the same time. He ignored the odd smell and found the source. He sensed traps cleverly hidden everywhere in a twenty-five foot radius. He smiled to himself_**. 'This kid is good'**_

Kiba drove around the traps dodging each one neatly without setting off any of them.

"Too easy." Kiba commented. He froze as he scented Zein directly behind him.

"**Fire style: phoenix flower Jutsu." **Erupting flames spewed from Zein mouth covering the clearing with blistering heat.

Kiba jumped out of range before the flames touched him. He rotated in the air as he caught all seven Kunai directed at him.

'Darn it….he's too fast.' Zein thought. Then had an idea. 'Maybe this'll do it.'

Zein hands made the appropriate signs and heighten his charka levels. "Water style: Aqua Needle technique" Dozen of water needles sharper than a Kunai charged Kiba.

'

Barely dodging Kiba voiced his amazement _**'Fire and water release technique on top of him being of Uchiha blood, this guy is special.'**_

'_**Gaah… nothing hitting." **_Zein stated his water needles never making contact he ended the jutsu allowing himself time to recover.

"Hmm." Kiba murmured "it's time for the last art you need to know if you're all going to be a ninja. **Genjutsu** creating illusion to fool your opponent. Ninja art Genjutsu art of mind nightmare realm."

Suddenly Zein wasn't there anymore. His eyes weren't working and his headache from earlier had increase tenfold. Memories past through his mind happy memories, horrible memories. His mind was moving at a hundred miles per hour memory after memory flooded his mind. Finally settling on one clear memory. **Eyes. A pair of blood red eyes, so cold it brought a freezing chill to Zein even though it was from years back. The eyes, or the man behind the eyes spoke "soon boy…soon." He said his voice as smooth as melted chocolate.**

"Noooooo!" Zein yelled wrenching himself from the cold dark memory. Zein was lying face down on the ground his body heaving from the emotional pain that racked his body.

"What did… what did you do?" Zein asked between gasp of air.

Kiba was sitting amiably on a tree stump reading another section of his **Icha Icha** book.

"Don't know," Kiba stated "Ino taught me should've known not to use that on low level Ninja."

He faced Zein. "I'll take you back to the others."

"No. I'm getting that bell from you." Zein rejected picking himself up from the ground.

"Hmm….True to your mission to the very end huh?"

You bet I am Zein yelled forming a complex series of hand signs. **"Fire style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"** A gigantic dragon shape behemoth of flame erupted from Zein right hand.

Kiba tensed preparing to go into full beast mode.

"And the finisher. **Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!"** a watery figure shaped identical to fire dragon gushed from Zein's left hand.

'_**Don't tell me. He has a *Mokuton**_' Kiba gasped (Mokuton is the Kekkei Genkai where you integrate two powerful technique together to create a new element. Like Yamoto and Haku. Oh yeah I did my research. Go Wikipedia!)

Zein smiled almost crazed like crossed the two hands together yelling in barely audible speech **"Steam style: Steam Dragon jutsu!" **

The already powerful Jutsu crossed the Dragons melted together creating a blast of cold heat the resulting force created vortex vaguely shaped like a dragon with two sets of eyes.

Kiba was already on all fours his speed had increased yet even he could not dodge all the blows the charka controlling the jutsu was not full of murderous intent yet the thing was so powerful if he was hit by it he could be torn in half.

Zein kept up the steady flow of charka even though he was on the verge of a withdrawal he was determined to get that bell. But when he couldn't take it anymore he stops the jutsu and the Humongous Steam like dragon dissipated.

Zein fell passing out before he even touched the ground.

Kiba caught the young Ninja. 'Maybe they do have what it takes' He thought to himself as he proceeded to carry Zein on top of his back heading back to the training fields.

Alright everybody that it. Whew am I glad that's over it took so long to create the scene Kiba would have with each and everyone one of them. So next what will happen to Squad 89 will they become Genin level Ninja, or head back to the Academy for more training? Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Uzamaki Chronicles.

**NarutoKing15**


	4. Chapter 4: The mission

All right it's time for the fourth chapter of the Uzamaki Chronicles. Will Squad 89 become Genin? Find out now and thanks to my reviews on my first chapter no one has written any for my second or third but it doesn't really matter to me.

**January 2012**

**NarutoKing15**

Chapter Four:

**Third training Field**

'_**Maybe they do have what it takes' **_

'_**Or not**_' Kiba thought to himself. The three Ninja where exhausted. Zein was sprawled in heap of pain, while Rockquel was still passed out from the blow she received from Kiba. Naari wasn't exactly physically wounded but he was snoring contently ever so often muttering "…Ramen, ramen, ramen."

**Brinnnnggggg! **The wound up clock exploded it's sound reaching towards the depth of the forest.

"Uh. What. Wazzaz going' on." Naari slurred

"You failed that's what's going on." Kiba stated holding up his two bells.

"What!" Naari yelped trying to grab Kiba although he was still stuck to the rock. "No fair I still stuck to this stupid rock!"

"And." Kiba threatened "Each of you had a fair chance to take a bell from me yet all of you were too weak to do it."

"I thought the point of this exercise was to test are team work." Zein huffed recovering enough to speak. "How were we supposed to do that if you spilt us up from the very beginning?"

"Usually that's how it goes but I wanted to test each of your individual abilities. Iruka told me each of you were the highest level of Shinobi he had seen in years yet and still you all fought like babies."

"Hey!" Naari fumed "WE tried our best."

"Your best isn't good enough!" Kiba snapped " Naari you weren't even focused on your initial mission. Just trying to hurt, and Zein your great at your techniques but lack the charka too maintain them. Rockquel is strong as well but she doesn't have the skill and power to attack for long amounts of time."

With that Rockquel awoke to the exhausted faces of her teammates welcoming her to the conscious world.

"What…what happened?" She sputtered

"I'm just telling them my review of your individual skills." Kiba explained. "Now as I was saying, you all need work but…. I like you all enough to become apart of my team."

"Really?" Naari questioned, " That's great!"

"Wow. What a great wake up call." Rockquel commented

"Humph." Zein stated

"Now don't get me wrong it'll only get tougher from here on out. You are now responsible adults of Konohagakure." Kiba paused and looked at them encouringinly "Your all fast, but I'll make you faster. Your strong but I'll make you stronger. You guys are good but I'll make you better"

With that in mind Kiba disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind a crinkly piece of paper that read:

**Meet here tomorrow for your first mission**

**-K**

Zein picked it up the note crumpled it and stuck it in his pocket.

"So now what?" Rockquel asked dragging herself up to his feet

Naari eyes lit up "How 'bout some ramen."

"Sure I could go for some food after being knocked out like that."

Zein and Rockquel moved towards the village not noticing Naari stuck to the rock.

"Hey guys? Guys… What about me I still stuck here…..I wannna eat twoooooooooo!"

**Four months later**

**Leaf forest**

"_**Target sighted."**_ Zein whispered through his comm. His voice crackling through the other side as a shadowy figure rushed by his hideout.

"_**Acknowledged…. blue one get into position."**_ Kiba stated buzzing into Rockquel ear.

"_**On it …Blue three targets coming right by get ready to you use your shadow clones." **_She hissed.

Naari struggled up a tree noticing the dark figure resting. His formed a hand sign summoning charka three perfect copies of him

"Charge!" The Naari yelped together startling the figure. It leaped up in the air running widely through the trees all Naari chased the target.

Suddenly out of nowhere Rockquel slipped through the bushes tripping their foe it yowled in pain struggling under the furious flail of bodies. Before the target could effectively evade Team eighty-nine. Zein swooped through the trees created a flurry of hand signs

'_**Water style: Needled cage Jutsu!'**_ Water gushed out of Zein mouth manipulating itself into a caged form trapping the figure Zein through the cage from the shadows to reveal a…a….a cat!

"What the Heck!" Naari yelped in disbelief

"Why is there a cat in this?" Rockquel asked Kiba who had just appeared behind the ninjas.

"Yeah Zein agreed "You said our target was a high risk rouge from the land of waves. Not a house cat".

"This little guy is high risked rouge." Kiba sniffed nose dripping with snot. "Different teams have too caught this one every other week."

"Is that why you didn't help on this mission because you're allergic to cats?" Naari accused disbelief showed on his face

"Yeah all cats are evil don't you know it." Kiba sneezed violently. "Now get that devil cat out of m face."

**Hokage office**

"Oooh my sweet blossom you got away again pookyboo no, no, no, don't you do that to mommy again." An old cat lady cooed to her cat not bothering to notice the disgusted look on his face. (Shouldn't she have died after these first two Leaf village attacks?)

Naari looked at the cat with an apologetic look mouthing the words I'm sorry he turned to face his father. Naruto sat in the middle of two shinobi Kakashi Hatake a renowned ninja called the copycat ninja who was known to have copied ten thousand jutsu and Konohamaru(Ka-na-ha-Ma-roo) Sarutobi known for his ability to learn difficult techniques in a matter of days(copied from Hiurzen sarutobi* Third Hokage for those who didn't know his name)

"So another completed mission for squad eighty-nine." Naruto said obviously frustrated by a huge pile of paper located next to him. "Do you want your new D ranked mission now or lat-"

"Neither." Naari yelled pointing a finger at his father "I want a real mission not some crybaby task that anybody could complete."

"Well aren't you impulsive." Kakashi smirked from underneath his masked "Genin do not normally receive higher than C ranked mission until they become Chunin. Your father there was one of those exceptions."

"So I was a Genin longer than everybody else get over it." Naruto huffed

He repositioned himself so he could see the entire squad

"Fine I'll let you have a higher ranked mission you are all to protect a Daimyo princess that hails from the land of the mist. She may be hunted by Bandits and rouge ninjas out for her wealth. I was originally going to have Konohamaru squad take it but from your mission completion I guess you can have it."

"Who said I wanted to be a victim of unluckiness." A female voice scoffed from behind the ninja.

She was beautiful, long hazelnut hair flowed down her back and her eyes were a light green she wore a yellow kimono with pink flowers scattered around she couldn't have been more than fifteen years old but she could pass for a full grown women. Her eyes had held a sense of unknown hatred.

"Uh... princess Arisa(Auh-Rees-SAh) what do you mean?" Konohamaru asked a little fazed from her prominent eyes.

"I asked for a simple B ranked mission squad with at least Chunin ranked or higher members but I get snot nosed kids."

Rockquel cracked her fist leering at the girl murder on her mind.

"Hey you're only like three Years older than us." Naari stated a little dumbstruck by the princesses beauty.

"Don't worry this Genin are powerful enough, on their last C ranked they took out an entire bandit camp ran by Shidadai (She-DA-dee) Kakashi said reading a report

"And I'm a Jonin, and former ANBU captain you'll be fine Kiba stated reassuring the Princess.

Asira looked uncertain for a moment then turned and stalked out of the room I'll be waiting at konoha gate at Dawn be there." And with that she was gone.

"What with her?" Rockquel asked seething

"Apparently she's high-strung because of Kiri distraught state. It almost at war with itself many ninja are splitting off from the country becoming missing. A lot are S-ranked missing Ninja. Worst of all the Mizukage has passed away." Naruto sighed

"And as daughter of the mist Daimyo she could influenced the decision of a new Mizukage your goal is to keep her alive until the voicing of the next Mizukage."

"Isn't that a bit much for Genin to handle sounds more like S-ranked?" Kiba offered

"Funds are running low in Kiri she was barely able to manage a B-ranked I offered my assistance but she wouldn't take the offer of paying for higher level ninja." Naruto explained "Now if you all excuse me I have my next meeting to attend dismissed."

**The Mist village**

The cave was dark. Nothing could escape the black hole of nothingness until a pair of blood red eyes each etched with three tomoes blinked through the night.

"Isamu" The eyes or the man behind them spoke (EE-SAH-Moo)

After a few moments an icy cold voice answered Saskue "What can I do for you Sssssssaskue." Isamu said emphasizing the S in his name.

"Do not mock me boy." Saskue growled in anger lighting a candle his faced showed. Ageless, perfect his eyes showed a horrible hatred on top of his shoulder a snake slithered.

"Do you remember your mission?" Saskue inquired his voice striking a blast of fear into Isamu nervous system.

"Yeah yeah kill princess take out her guards don't leave any witnesses the usually." Isamu said sarcastically despite his fear.

"Yes. Nut your target has powerful protectors. Konoha Ninja are notoriously known for doing the unexpected."

"I got this don't worry." Isamu said as his body began to dissipate into thin air "they don't call me the Vapor demon for nothing."

AN: alright that's it hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will Squad eighty-nine vs. Isamu what surprises will the Vapor Demon have. See you next time.

**NarutoKing15**


	5. Chapter 5: Isamu

Aright everybody it's time for my new installment of Uzamaki chronicles. Hope you enjoy (P.S this will be the longest one I ever wrote, so be prepared) I also apologize for the entire month long wait but I have been super busy. I've been reading my reviews and realized my Reviewer was right. This is very OC and the name is kind boring, so I installed some major Kiba action, and even a Flashback of the almighty Rock Lee. So hope you enjoy.

**March 15, 2012 **

**NarutoKing15**

**The Hokage Villa**

Bags, books and discarded ramen bowls were sent flying through the air in the room of Naari Uzamaki. Naari stood up finally finding his prize after a long hour of searching. A Ramen ticket (good for one free bowl of ramen after every purchase of just 200 ryo * 2.00)

Naari smiled to himself giddy over his victory when he heard a call from below.

"Hey dufus!" Rockquel yelled irritably "get your butt down here! We're going to be late!"

Naari stuck the ticket into his back pocket and booked it down to his living room. He plopped down on his orange couch where he saw the corresponding faces of his mother, Zein, Rockquel and his baby sister, not one month old yet.

The baby had the ceremonial markings of whisker like scratches downing her face. Her hair was surprising violet just like Hinata. She was tiny and she rarely cried. Naruto had boasted that this trait was inherited from him. The girls' name was Natsumi (meaning summer child. Since she was born in the summer* duh!)

" Finally. "Rockquel stated looking as frustrated as ever. Rockquel had her hands tugging at the bandages that where wrapped around her fingers looking like she wanted to hit something, which she probably did.

Both squad members had on heavy backpacks filled with items that would help them on their mission.

"Alright." Naari said his face ecstatic. "We finally get a mission this exciting I can't believe it."

"Well we won't get there in time if you keep stopping to eat Ramen so let's go." Rockquel said pulling the front door open with a mighty tug.

Zein turned towards the forcibly jarred door." Well we better get down there before she wrecks the entire village. Bye mother" he said before disappearing in a puff of smoke (oh yeah Zein can do that now)

"Show off." Naari muttered. He raced after Rockquel leaving Hinata and Natsumi behind.

Hinata looked after her boy until he was out of sight. She smiled to herself as she realized that things had changed and it was the new generations turn to go on dangerous mission and suffer or win on their own accord. They where no longer babies.

**The Gates**

"'Bout time you all showed up." The princess said her voice seething with contempt.

"You should see what it's like waiting for Kiba-sensei." Naari retorted dropping his bag and having himself a seat.

**One hour later**

"Where the heck have you been?" Arisa said violently when Kiba enter on his horse like dog."

"On the way here I had to save a cat from a tree." Kiba concluded his eyes drooping as if he was half asleep.

"When I asked for a guardian platoon to help me in cases of all emergences I do not expect to be delayed. I must arrive in my village in two weeks, it will take that long just to reach kiri on foot so we do not need distraction or the occasionally nicompoop1" She roared.

Naari looked at Rockquel skeptical" Does she know that Kiba could kill her with one finger?"

"Yes. But he can't not if he expects to start a war between Kiri and Konoha" she hissed"

Kiba looked at the ground apparently ashamed, yet his pupils knew he was probably cracking up. "I'm sorry princess Arisa. It will not happen again."

"Good she turned and started walking, leaving the barriers of Konoha and heading out into the Leaf forest.

Squad Eighty-nine followed in hot pursuit looking for any signs of trouble.

"This is going to be a long two weeks." Zein stated

The team couldn't help but agree."

**The land of the Waves**

Three days of constant walking and they had learned nothing new of the Princess or her country. Naari was sick of it she barley talk so the only pass time was practicing his **Ninjutsu** or listening to Kiba talk to Akamaru II and even that was getting old, And a little creepy.

Rockquel busied herself with reading her scrolls. Each individual one had a list of Taijutsu techniques that where handwritten by Guy- sensei a renowned **Taijutsu** expert who had at one time opened the eighth-inner gate and survived!

Zein busied himself by watching the clouds. He was never one to say anything much and actually enjoyed the awkward silence portrayed by the rest of his squad.

Finally bored out of his mind, Naari brought up the courage to approach Arisa.

" So tell me about yourself? What happening in Kirigakure " He inquired

"No." she rejected passively.

Naari spurred on determined to get more than a one worded sentence out of the Daimyo Princess.

"Do you like ramen?"

"No." She stated blandly

"What about sushi?"

"No."

"Do you like talking?"

"No."

"Do you have a favorite color?"

"No"

"Do you think the moon pretty?"

"No."

Are you a girl?'

"N- Hey, stop being so annoying and shut up. I hate Ramen, Never ate sushi, I have a rule about idle chit-chat… I don't do eat! I don't have a favorite color and the moon is not pretty it's just a gigantic rock thrown in the sky so we could have moonlight. Now shut the heck up." Arisa ranted

Naari smirked to himself. Proud of his achievement of getting the princess to say more the one word. He paused realizing that the Princess had answered all of his questions expect one.

"So tell me about yourself."

She groaned and whipped around facing him an angry glow emanating from her hazelnut eyes.

"I come from the feudal lord of the Mist. Since I am his only daughter I've spent most of my time being shipped off from place to place."

Arisa turned and continued walking followed closely by Naari and an intrigued Rockquel.

" I've been hunted down, chased over the land and nearly killed three times in my life. And since money is running low the daimyo can no longer afforded my protection." She sighed and continued on.

"The choosing of the next Mizukage could boost our economy and mission conscription. The land of Water is afraid of looking weak, Kiri has lost so many Shinobi in the last war, more than the rest and it's brought down our income it's nearly in disaster. It's the Daimyo job to choose the next Mizukage and since he is to closely guarded, assassin and bandits have been targeting me for over the a month. I couldn't do it alone and many of Kiri Ninja could be double agent so I had to choose Konoha. If I was killed my father will be so distraught he'll choose the first Ninja that come into his line of sight and ruin Kiri forever."

Arisa bowed her head and continued walking. Traces of tears began to splash over her face.

"It's almost to much I've been close to death for so many weeks now I've lost count of how many failed attempts have been made on my life. I even lost my closet friend. My *Tokubetsu Jonin instructor." She was openly crying now. (*Tokubetsu Jonin is a middle class Ninja who specializes in a particular area.)

Naari rushed to her side and place a calming had on top of her shoulder, Whispering, " it's okay, it's okay."

Arisa finished crying and straightened her self her eyes still red but losing some of the former hate she said to Squad Eight-nine,

"Let's go."

**The Land of the Mist (Eight days later)**

The team had entered the land mist an hour ago, as soon as they penetrated the border they where instantly shrouded by a pillar of mist. The air smelled like the day after a heavy rain.

None of the team could see far in front of their faces yet they trudged on.

"This is not fun at all!" Naari exclaimed after tripping for the sixth time in less thirty minutes.

"Of course it is." Arisa stated, "The air is so vibrant I love the smell of rain. I can't believe I'm finally home." She twirled around causing ripples in the mist that was covering her feet. She smiled a dazzling smile her twirling had cause ripples to plunge along her sky blue dress.

She rushed back to the group as they continued walking through the mist. Arisa mood and personality had changed during the time they had spent together. She was more open to the group revealing her bodacious side. She was fun, could crack jokes, and stuff herself with more ramen than Naari ever could probably rivaling Naruto himself.

The five of them continued walking through the Heavy mist not talking but focusing not tripping themselves up through the tough terrain. The team found a clearing where the

Mist skirted around it, parting to reveal a lucid area.

The tem plopped their bags around the clearing setting down to eat. They talked about nothing of importance, until Kiba had alleged to them "How long will it take to reach the Kiri council?"

"We should arrive there in three days two days tops. The meeting should be held I a couple ore days." Arisa reported

"Hn." Zein grunted biting into his meat.

"I really don't think I can take much more of stuff!" Naari yelped gesturing towards the haze.

They continued eating and began to pack their bags preparing to trudge through the towering wall of mist.

**Kiri-Ta Ni' Bridge (**translate to Mist valley bridge)

"This doesn't make any sense." Arisa said her voice echoing through the rain-induced village. They had been waiting at the bridge for hours.

She looked down the bridge failing to spot any sign Kiri Ninja" My escorts should have been here before I arrived. Why would they be late? Has something happened?" Arisa asked herself her face constructed in confusion.

The air was plastered with the surrounding thick mist. The fog was attacking the squad vision yet Arisa could see clearly. Kiri-Ta Ni' bridge was a long overpass was a deep golden color stretching between one side of the valley to another.

Arisa continued to fret with worry. Kiba decided to take the initiative. He took a long whiff searching for the scent of the two escorts. He found it. Followed by the heavy stench of decay and the reek that was most associated with death…Fear.

"…."Kiba grunted. "Arisa get behind me we're leaving."

"Why?" She asked perplexed.

"Yes. I would like to know why as well." A voice inquired, "Your not leaving the party yet. It's just begun."

The team could not locate the voice as they were all enclosed with the fog.

"Eighty- nine position Beta protection now!" Kiba growled

Zein, Rockquel and Naari flew at Arisa at blinding speed protecting each of her sides respectfully. Each had a sharp Kunai in their hands waiting to strike.

"Oh. So you came prepared to fight. Maybe I'll have some fun with you after all. Unlike those stupid Ninja they were no fun at all to slice." The voice cackled hysterically. Arisa covered her mouth as she gasped realizing that her protectors were dead.

"So yourself." Kiba howled into the Mist. Akamaru II growled in anticipation his white fur sticking up in fear.

The voice was Malevolent. It was clearly male and held a certain thickness. "Very well." I the man agreed.

Instantly the cloak of mist parted to reveal a hulking figure. His face was bandage only his bloodshot eyes and scraggly gray hair could be seen. (Similar to Zabazu)

He wore desecrated armor padding on his chest and legs. Midnight black leggings and his impressive forearms stood in clear view. On his back he carried two huge Kunai blades (think of a Kunai Knife that's about the same size as a sword) the mans' Hi-ate was festooned across his right shoulder. A thin line ripped across the Kiri symbol.

Aria eyes widened as see saw the Man

"Isamu Noguchi?" She whispered. "It can't be."

"…" Kiba exclaimed, "You can't be. You're not the Vapor demon." He growled at his team " Do not engage. This guys to strong for you."

'_**And maybe me two' **_

"He's an S-ranked Ninja from the land of the mist. Ex- ANBU, and the apprentice of the late Chojuro. He's number six most wanted in the BINGO book. Isamu is not to be underestimated." Kiba explained.

"Oh?" Isamu titled his head. "You've heard of me now I don't even have to introduce myself and you can skip the introductions as well. You'll be unconscious before you have the chance to finish!" Isamu chuckled

"You think so eh?" Kiba questioned. His eyes challenging

"Hn?" Isamu grunted, "You got guts. Too bad I have to rip them out of you." Isamu unsheathed his Kunai blades.

"You know what to do Akamaru II. **Piercing fang!**" Akamaru II charged his two-legged opponent he began spinning at an alarming rate. The force of the Ninken attack strong enough to drill through stone

Isamu reacted quickly. Bring his Kunai up to block Akamaru II fierce attack. The Ninken slammed into the blade stopping the ferocious speeding attack and wounding Akamaru Left paw.

"Ha." Isamu cackled. "Sending your mutt to do your dirty work. Pathetic."

Kiba howled throwing himself at Isamu his hands prepared to claw up the Mist ninja head. The two engaged in deadly combat. Isamu slashed at Kiba not make lead way because of his razor like claws. The Ninja ricochet and rebounded off each other. In a blur of motion none of the Genin or Arisa could see. It was like a battle between Gods.

Kiba skidded to a halt after being hit by a crushing swing of Isamu deadly blades. His face spilling trickles of blood. He snarled forming the seal of the **DOG**; he roared. **"Man beat transformation."**

Instantly Akamaru II growled becoming feral he disappeared a puff of smoke only to reveal a Kiba clone, albeit more Beast than man. The Kiba-Akamaru clone snarled and charged Isamu spinning at an unnatural rate. On the other side of Isamu Kiba began attacking his foe as well.

" **Leaf style: Ultimate Taijutsu."** Kiba roared " **Gatsuga: Fang over Fang!" (**Gatsuga is the Romaji of Fang over fang)

Kiba and Akamaru II charged him with ferocious speed and delivered many powerful beasts like attacks. **Wham! Blap. Blap. Blap. Blap. Blap.** The pair had almost literally ripped Isamu apart.

Kiba and Akamaru II sniffed the air searching for he heavy reek of death but only detected the warm flow of blood pulsing through Isamu veins.

**ARF!** Akamaru II barked his fur rising in preparations for the incoming battle.

Kiba couldn't understand. He and his **Ninken** (Ninja dog) had developed so much that it was usually the end for anything that stood in their way.

"Hn." Isamu grunted lifting himself from the ground. "Well guess it's my turn." Before Kiba could react Isamu had drew his Kunai blade performed a one handed seal and bellowed

"Water Style: Arc of destruction!" A burst of flowing water surged from the blade. Taking on the form of a gigantic arc of liquid.

Kiba leaped above the lethal arc of water barely dodging the incoming doom. Before Kiba managed to land safely Isamu was upon him. Sword clashed with claws Kicks connected with chest, blows rushed skulls. The two foes split apart Isamu initiating another Jutsu.

"**Water style: Exploding Water colliding wave" **Isamu bellowed twisting his hand and bending the river that flowed beneath the gorge to his will.

"Move!" Kiba snarled to his team.

Naari, Zein and Rockquel reacted quickly. Rockquel latched into the Daimyo Princess. She jumped upward and traveled at a rate the naked eye could not follow.

Kiba and his Ninken did the same rushing to the other side of the Kiri Ta Ni' bridge, avoiding the crushing force of Isamu Jutsu.

"Team, get Arisa out of here. He's too strong for you." Kiba growled witnessing the destruction Isamu had caused.

"B-but we can fight." Naari stammered

"No, You need to get out of here, I don't think I can even take him."

Arisa whimpered realizing the hopelessness of the situation.

"He's right." Zein interjected, "We can't win."

"I refuse to give up." Rockquel exclaimed tugging at her bandages

"And I said no." Kiba rumbled, "Now get your butt's moving. We'll hold them off."

"Aww." Isamu disembodied voice echoed through the clearing. "Isn't that sweet. You all think you can escape from me. I like you all I really do, but I have to kill you. It'll make life much easier for me." Isamu paused, "And less painful for you if you just surrender now."

The squad searched around wildly searching for the man behind the words. Kiba sniffed hunting for his scent.

'_**Even his scent gone.**_' Kiba noticed

"I think I found my victim. Tick-tock." Isamu sneered eying his opponent. The self-proclaimed Demon rushed the Jonin both of his magnificent blades screamed for blood.

Kiba stuck out his beast-like palm snagging the seasoned killer by the throat.

"Game over." Kiba whispered, his hands itching to rip out Isamu gullet.

The Shinobi eyes crinkled. Not from pain but in a wide smirk. He cackled and started to dissolve into water! Soon enough the self-proclaimed demon was a liquefied puddle.

'_**A water Doppelganger!**_' Kiba thought

"Watch your backs! The real one still out there," Kiba took a long whiff but couldn't detect Isamu scent."

The Demon appeared instantly behind Arisa his Kunai blade directed at her vulnerable neck.

The blades swing was cut short by the Inuzuka sharp claws_**. Clang!**_

Blade and claw stuck each other causing sparks to erupt from their contact.

'_**Enough of this.'**_ Isamu judged kicking Kiba squarely in the chest.

Isamu underwent a ferocious wave of hand seals creating more than eight seals in two seconds.

Kiba recovered and began to calculate the basis of Isamu Jutsu.

'_**He's been using water release methods all this time. Good thing affinity for earth, or this could get messy'**_

Isamu still making hand signs one by one did not notice Kiba weaving a less complex Jutsu."

"**Water style: Expanding river surge."** Isamu roared using his Charka to mold the water.

"**Earth style: Mud bomb Jutsu!"** Kiba sucked in and discharged a gigantic Mud shaped ball. (From his mouth) Using his Charka he directed the Mud ball to slam into the surging water.

The two Jutsu collided Kiba bomb canceling out the effects of Isamu Jutsu.

"Earth trumps water idiot." Kiba smirked

"Hn." Isamu grunted. "But can you keep up with the mist."

Kiba motion for his squad to leave. The squad left without hesitation.

The Shinobi did not like the look on his opponent visage.

"**Mist style."** Isamu began

"**Vapor rush."** He cackled before dissipating in to thin air. Isamu rushed Kiba his Kunai blades begging for blood.

**Swamp**

Squad eight-nine stopped. All breathing heavily from the carnage they had witnessed. Each member tried to forget the paralyzing fear Isamu emanated or the astounding skill the Kiri Ninja had possessed. They failed.

"We n-need to go back." Naari stuttered

Zein eyed him evenly. "We can't. We need to leave to Kiba."

"Then we'll leave him to die." Rockquel growled constricting her bandages arms until they cut off her blood flow.

"He said to stay here." Zein repeated a hint of anger penetrating his usual icy demeanor.

"Do you really want to say we failed our first real mission and got our Jonin Instructor killed?" Naari interjected.

"We need to go back, Even if it's only to provide a distraction. We can't…. I can't…. I can't just sit here and do nothing." Rockquel eyes blazed.

"What about her?" Zein announced bringing up the most problematic variable in the squad solution.

Arisa eyes were distant. Fear clouded her green pupils not register the conversation; she was biting her lower lip in agitation arms crossing her chest in an attempt to comfort her.

"Hmmm." She mumbled noticing the pair of eyes staring at her.

"She's a wreck." Naari stated, "We can't leave."

Zein and Rockquel paced. Searching for a way to leave the feudal Lord daughter alone, away from home.

Finally Rockquel eyes gleamed in an apparent proposal. She stalked up to Arisa and said.

"I have an idea."

Three heads turned towards the Kunoichi.

"How are you with tight spaces?" A smirk plastered on her face.

Isamu sword sliced through Kiba rushed back and forth dissipating into the surrounding mist after each successful strike. He cackled as Kiba fell to his knee. Isamu turned his back to his fallen opponent. Watching the fresh flow of blood trickle out of Kiba wounded chest.

_**Poof! **_Isamu stiffened the hairs on his neck rose as he felt Kiba presence.

"You got careless." Kiba growled "Big mistake."

Before Isamu could react Kiba had formed a one handed seal.

"Inuzuka style: Down on all fours technique." He bellowed, Kiba eyes went wild as he fell forward, landing on his hands. Claws extended as he gained a feral appearance. Kiba looked every bit as wild as his name suggested (Kiba= Fang, Inu=Dog, Zuka= a small hill. Go Wikipedia)

He trotted towards the Ninja slashing at his mid drift. Kiba scraped at the metal of Isamu armor denting it beyond repair. _**Slash! Bam! Wham! Slam!**_ Kiba pounded at Isamu snarling as he delivered the final blow "You ain't seen nothing yet."

_**Boom!**_ Kiba leg had landed right on top of the Shinobi skull. He heard a distinct cracking sound and smelled fresh blood erupt Isamu body.

"**Tunneling Fang!"** Kiba yelled as his Ninken tunneled past the earth and through his opponent. He ripped through Isamu armor discarding the desecrated shell.

Akamaru II bounded over to his master and barked out a heavy: **"Arf!"**

"Yep. I think it's over too boy." Kiba said patting the dog's head.

"Think again." Isamu huffed rising to his feet

"W-what? You shouldn't be alive! I heard your skull crack." Kiba Exclaimed

"Please, that tiny combo. Your blows were like a two year old." Isamu cackled then added, "Have fun drowning.

Before the Jonin could act in response he was pushed towards boulder water trapping him where he stood (oh the irony)

"**Water style: Water wall Jutsu!"** Isamu finished. A gigantic wave surged toward Kiba. Bending the water his will, transport its crushing force towards Kiba vulnerable self.

"Bye-bye." The mist Shinobi howled

"**Altering Terrain technique: Widening chasm."** A shrill female voice roared overcoming the overbearing reverberation of Isamu Jutsu.

The Kunoichi one finger prodded the ground causing a ripple the land. A huge gorge emerges from her jab. The Jutsu Isamu had summoned was devoured by the gorge the Kunoichi had prepared.

As the dust cleared from the devastating scene three Genin could be distinguish. Zein Rockquel and Naari stood opposing the Mist Ninja.

"Ha!" Isamu chuckled "You came back to save your pitiful Sensei eh?"

He laughed for few moments and prepared himself for the incoming battle.

"Zein do it." Naari alleged activating his blood-limit (the Byakugan)

Zein huffed and charged the Kiri Ninja. He hopped up in air and began spinning at an alarming rate. He grappled a scroll from his bag. The Shinobi unlocked the seal summoning hundreds of shuriken where fasten on to Isamu charka scent.

"**Fire style: blazing shuriken dance."** Flames erupted from Zein's jaw smothering the heat resistance Shuriken. Isamu dodged the onslaught of flaming weapons. He landed safely only to be bombardment by hundreds of Naari's clones.

"Take this." Naari clones shouted as one.

While Isamu was busy fending off the shadow clones the real Naari had staggered up to the trapped ready to free him from his watery confinement.

"What are you three doing?" Kiba growled, "I told you to run away from here."

"Come on Kiba-sensei." Naari begrudged, "If it wasn't for us you'd be sleeping with the fishes. Now hold still."

Naari hands moved in a blur. Summoning his charka into his fingers he yelled: "Eight trigrams: Three strikes." Instantly the constricting water engulfing Kiba dissolved.

"Thanks." Kiba said grudgingly rubbing his wounded shoulder.

Let's do this." Naari smiled

Rockquel and Zein where fighting desperately against the Kiri Shinobi. Isamu engaged the two in battle fighting one handed an almost bored expression present in his eyes.

Zein skidded to a halt after being rocket backwards by a crushing blow. Zein formed a series of hands seals no emotion.

"**Steam style: Enmaku Ro Binding smoke prison." **Black steam gushed from Zein maw engulfing the surrounding mist and rendering it impossible to see.

The smoke enclosed Isamu his hands and crushing his torso.

"

HAH!" Zein screeched as his crossed his arms constricting the smoke tightening its grip on the Ninja. The smoke squeezed Isamu until they heard crush. Isamu fell to the ground an unconscious mess.

"Just slip into death." Zein whispered ending the brutal Jutsu (I know it's a Kureni nut I think it's was appropriate here) The black steam dissipated to reveal a puddle of water

"Drat. It was a water doppelganger." Rockquel yelped furious

"…" Zein gasped. Isamu had appeared directly behind his teammate one of his blades above her neck. Rockquel ducked her reflexes the only thing that saved her from her demise. She whipped around drop kicking the powerful adversary into the sky. Only to pop out of existence of another doppelganger.

"My, my you two are some ferocious opponents. If didn't have my orders I would have considered taking you on as my apprentice. "

"Where did you get your orders from?" Zein asked searching for the voice in the towering mist.

"That's for to know and you never find out." Isamu taunted

"Then we're going to have to beat it out of you." Naari yelled arriving with the Ninken and the Jonin.

"Oh?" Isamu questioned, "The entire team's arrived; now it's a party." His voice was dripped with sarcasm. Mist dissipated, as Isamu revealed himself, He pointed at them signaling them to try their best.

"Delta formation six." Kiba snorted as he grabbed a fallen Kunai.

"**Kage bushin no Jutsu: Art of the shadow doppelganger." **Naari yelled splitting his charka into two equal parts. The clones grabbed the original Naari hurling himself at the Kiri Ninja (confusing right) Zein being closer the rouge Ninja launched himself at Isamu engaging him in a dangerous **Taijutsu** battle.

Naari joined the desperate battle. Blindsiding the Shinobi, he jabbed at a vital point in Isamu Kekkei Genkai. Isamu gasped as he felt the unexpected pain, yet the veteran pushed on. The barrage of blows continued. When one of the Genin kicked the other punched taking him on in such an uncoordinated way Isamu couldn't decipher it.

'_**Enough of this'**_ Isamu thought frustrated by the Genin skills.

He managed to catch their legs mid-kick, he smashed the two together slamming their skulls together, and he brought both of them to the ground cracking the terrain with his force. Isamu unsheathed one of his blades slashing downward ready to kill.

_**Clang! **_Blade connected with claws as Kiba blocked the deadly arc. The Jonin pushed the blade upward knocking Isamu off balance and kicking him squarely in the gut. Isamu flew his course directed towards a waiting Rockquel.

"Do it!" Kiba snarled at the Kunoichi.

Rockquel launched Isamu into the air with a crushing kick. She threw her hands up using a technique allowing her to extend her charka towards her bandages into binding ropes. The Charka rope wrapped around Isamu waist. She pulled the charka rope down slamming the Ninja to the ground.

Dust cleared from the combo. Yet the Shinobi refused to fall he rose from the scene cracking his Knuckles. The team huffed in desperations

'_**This can't be happening.' **_Zein thought feeling fear for the first time in his life.

"**Water style:"** Isamu began, **"Arc of destruction."** Water gushed from his sword tip. The surge of water from his earlier Jutsu was nothing compared to the pure destructive force Isamu had unleashed. The squad leaped up dodging the wave of water.

Zein, Rockquel and Naari took advantage of Isamu distraction; they charged Isamu covering each of his blind spots. Isamu preoccupied with the Genin fierce attack failed to notice Kiba initiating a Jutsu.

"Fire style:" Kiba took a deep breath. "Beas Flame Jutsu!" Hot flames spewed from Kiba open maw. The flames erupted from Kiba's open maw. The flames rushed towards Isamu taking on the form of hungry wolves. The beast's claws were extended.

The Ninja noticed the extreme burst of Charka and quicker than lighting countered, with a blast of water.

Flames crashed into water and the resulting vortex created a gigantic blast of cool air.

"What a pitiful attempt. Water trumps fire you fool." Isamu mocked his eyes blazing in the darkness.

"Ever heard of a distraction?" Kiba chuckled

Isamu eyes flew open as he felt a fist filled with charka connected with his face.

**WHAP!**

"**Rocky Blizzard**." Rockquel yelled pushing her opponent towards the waiting Naari.

"**Naari Kick!" **Said Naari, as he launched Isamu in the air with a brutal double kick.

Zein suddenly appeared with the body flicker technique. Zein smirked and brought his leg down in a deadly arc. He slammed the heel of his boot on top of Isamu skull.

"**Zein slam." **

Isamu dropped like a ton of weights creating _another_ huge crater of immense proportion.

"Eighty-nine blitz." The squad said together, as they heard the distinct sound of bones cracking.

"He's finished." Kiba said rubbing his neck. Akamaru II barked in agreement.

Yet again they were proven wrong again as Isamu struggled from the wreckage. The team turned, ready for another showdown with the monster.

"Why won't you die?" Naari snarled.

Isamu laughed (insanely I might add) Blood oozed from his cracked skull his bandages were ripped to shreds revealing crooked pointed shark teeth.

"I'm not dying until I get my swords." he hacked

"Swords?" Kiba inquired

"My inheritance…from Chojuro. I was to receive the Twin swords Hirameki, and take my place as one of the seven swordsmen hidden in the mist." Isamu gripped one of his sheathed kunai blades. "Some stole the sword from me. Ripping my one chance away and tossing it out the window."

He seethed in anger. "I will not rest, until I get my _Hirameki_…. and you pitiful ninja are not stopping me." Faster than lighting Isamu, formed six hands signs. (*Chojuro twin swords)

"**Water style: Water prison Jutsu." ** Water gushed out of his mouth constricting itself around them. Engulfing the squad in tight liquid balls filled with sloshing water. Only Kiba himself was spared from the attack.

"Let's see you dance." Isamu taunted, **"Vapor slash!"**

The Ninja disappeared in a gush of mist swords drawn. _**Clang! Clang! Clang! **_ Kiba and Isamu twisted around each other. Parrying and slashing in turn, never ceasing in their battle.

'_**He's two strong! Gah, the Kid's won't last much longer. They're suffocating!'**_ Kiba kicked Isamu away feinting in with a Kunai blade before slashing with his claw. _**'I got no choice; I have to open the gates. It's a huge risk but and I'm almost out of Charka. I'm sorry Lee.'**_

**Flashback**

_**A Muscular man in ANBU gear poofed into existence. The man surveyed the secluded area, as he was trained to do from day one. The man had the ceremonial ANBU tattoo, and a white mask shaped in the clear representation of a dog.**_

_**He was clearly waiting for someone. The ANBU didn't have to wait long as he noticed another fellow agent. The agent had the same attire as him with one noticeable difference he had on Leg warmers.**_

_**He approached the agent and spoke in a low voice. **_

"_**Hello Lee." **_

"_**Present and punctual Sir." Rock Lee spoke lifting his boar-shaped mask, to reveal a perky young face.**_

"_**You don't to call me sir; Lee we've known each other since way back." The agent replied**_

"_**Yes Kiba. But you are the captain and your rank deserve respect…sir" Lee insisted**_

"_**Right... Anyways I need a favor." Kiba said lifting his mask to reveal his wolfish grin.**_

"_**Anything sir."**_

"_**I need you to teach me how to open the gates."**_

_**Lee's smile fell as he realized what Kiba was suggesting. **_

"_**Kiba….it'll be dangerous."**_

"_**Really?" Kiba questioned "It's not like we do dangerous things all the time huh?" He said raising an eyebrow.**_

"_**It won't be easy." Lee sighed**_

"_**Perfect."**_

**Six months later**

"_**Forward Lotus." Kiba yelled ignoring the pain that coursed through his body.**_

"_**Congratulations Kiba." Lee said avoiding the wreckage he had caused. "You've opened up three of the gates in such a short amount of time. You should be proud."**_

"_**Yeah. Don't feel so hot now though." Kiba said rubbing his arm.**_

"_**Good, now you need to know the rules."**_

**End Flashback**

'_**I'm going to have to ignore that now.' **_

Kiba focused his Charka letting it flow, pushing through the barrier and unlocking all of its power.

"_**Kaimon**_**: Gate of Opening!" **Kiba said pushing past the first gate.

"And while I'm at it_**, Kyumon**_**: Gate of Rest**." Kiba yelled body glowing with energy.

Isamu eyes opened in wonder as he witnessed Kiba transformation. Kiba was surrounded by swirling Charka and small wounds closed.

"What are yo-"Isamu yelled before getting launched in the air with a powerful punch. Kiba transmitted behind Isamu flipping the Kiri ninja into a vulnerable position ripping his way through armor. He twisted Isamu body again so that Kiba was placed on top and piled-drived Isamu into the ground making a huge crater

"Forward Lotus: Kiba style." He smirked as he landed by the gigantic crater. Kiba checked inside to see nothing but smoke. Kiba ran towards his students praying that they were all right.

**10 minutes earlier**

'**Gah!' **Zein gasped searching for air when there was none to be found

"Can't breathe." inhaling sloshing water.

'_**Is this...the end?'**_ Naari breathed hurtling towards despair.

The three Genin were caught in a bubble of sloshing water, slowly suffocating.

'I can't believe I'm going to die.' Zein mused 'I never got a chance to become the best Ninja I could be.' Zein paused reminiscing his forgotten promise.

**Flash Back**

"How are you with tight places?"

"W-what do you mean?" Arisa asked

"I have a Jutsu that can protect you. You'll just be in a really tight space." Rockquel explained.

She looked from one face to another. Arisa balled her face and secured her resolve. "I'll do it," she said. "But I need you to promise me something. All of you."

"What is it?" Naari asked

"I want you all to come back to me alive. I can't bear the thought of more people dying because of me. "Please promise me you'll come back to me…safe."

"I promise." Rockquel swore

"I promise Arisa." Naari said

Zein moved towards Arisa and picked her off of the ground. Green met black as he spoke words that he had intended to keep.

"I promise." Zein said

She look at them clear affection for the squad (and maybe a little love for a certain Uchiha, mwahahahaha)

"Thank you." She whispered, before following Rockquel to a nearby cave.

**End Flash back**

Zein wiggled fighting off Unconscious and emerging from the brink of death. He was an Uchiha the most feared clan in all of Konoha. He could not die, not yet. Kakashi had said his Sharigan would awaken life and death situations and if there was any time for that to happen this would be it. Zein closed his eyes focusing his entire being pushing himself to the limit.

He opened his eyes. Red replaced black as he gained his *Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai. The Sharigan. (Eye technique)

Zein having just achieving the Sharigan had a total of three Tomoe on in his left eye and two in his right. Zein felt empowered. His eyes let him see things no other Ninja could ever hope to achieve.

Pulling up the last bit of his strength he yelled. "Naari! Use your Byakugan…break through the Jutsu. You can do it."

Naari hearing his foster brothers screams of desperation activated his own Dojutsu. The shinobi witness the weak points of the /jutsu but couldn't reach them.

Naari gagged wishing he could hold his bath longer. The blonde grunted as he realized he had another option.

"Here goes nothing. Vacuum wall air palm!" Charka emanated from every *Tenkenstu located throughout his body. (Charka point)

Pop! The water bubble trapping Naari exploded scattering water everywhere. He gasped for what felt like his first breath of fresh air in years. He shook his head he couldn't rest _now_, his teammates were in danger.

He ran up to Rockquel confinement noted that she was unconscious. Naari poked the weakest point smiling to himself as he realized it was easier to break from the outside. Pop! Rockquel confinement exploded squelching out a water-logged Kunoichi.

Naari bounded towards his brother his hands blurring in a flurry of motion. Pop! The water prison broke from Naari constant pounding.

Zein gasped "Save…Akamaru…II"

"W-what?" Naari asked then noticed the Ninken shrouded by water. He moved breaking the barrier and removing the humongous bog.

"A-Arf!" Akamaru II barked in an attempt of gratitude. Zein and Rockquel dragged from the ground, Happy to be alive. Each of the Shinobi where soaking and the blowing wind wasn't helping.

"I-I am never d-drinking water a-again." Rockquel stuttered shivering in the wind.

It was at that moment the tattooed wolf man appeared heavily injured but alive. "I did rush here to save your sorry butts; it looks like you're already done. Kiba mocked showing off his wolfish grin.

"Hn." Zein grunted. His Sharigan still glowing

"Hmm." Kiba said thoughtful. _**'I guess he's a full Uchiha now."**_

"You beat Isamu." Naari asked

"I bested him, but he beat me to a pulp." Kiba said "I can barely move." He looked at his team proud that they had come to his rescue.

"What you do with Arisa." Kiba questioned.

"She's safe. I used my camouflage wall technique. Arisa hidden in a cave, a couple of miles away."

"Good to know." Isamu vicious voice wheezed.

The team whipped around in complete shock.

'_**What is with this guy'**_ Naari thought

"Haha." Isamu cackled. The shinobi eyes were bloodshot the mask of bandages were torn apart revealing crooked *sharp teeth and a sinter gaze (a trait the Seven swordsmen posses)

"I'm not dying until I get my swords; you're not going to stop me." Isamu roared. He formed a one-handed seal.

"**Mist style: Ultimate technique the vapor demon." **A swirling wave of mist erupted from Isamu Noguchi mouth. The mist shifted behind him, the vapor took the form of a ram-headed being with sinister eyes and crooked sharp teeth. ? The demon engulfed Isamu one hand wrapped protectively around him (like Itachi Sus'anoo)

"Oh...wow" Kiba gasped

Complete and utter fear emanated from the gigantic figure. The team was paralyzed by the icy chill it sent down their backs.

"He he. Are you afraid?" Isamu asked. "You should be."

'I don't have much Charka left and the kids can't fight this…this...this beast. I got no choice I'll have to summon _them.' _Kiba thought desperate.

To buy himself time he engaged Isamu in a conversation. "Are you familiar with the _Thunder God_?"

"Hn?" Isamu questioned, "Of course I know of Konoha superstitions. We've studied them to get a feel of Konoha culture. _**Pfft **__what _a waste of time."

Kiba formed six seals in the corresponding order of Dog, Yin, Dog, Yang, Dog, and Tiger. Poof! A three foot long scroll appeared in his hand.

"So you know of the thunder God. Do you recall the second Hokage?"

"What is the point of these questions?" Isamu asked his curiosity rising.

"What people don't know about the second Hokage is that he was the founder of the Inuzuka clan." Kiba bit his thumb his canine teeth easily breaking through the skin. "Tobirama made a pact with the Thunder God. The God would give him seven of his hounds in exchanged for Tobirama consent to die in battle."

Kiba proceeded to write his name on the scroll binding himself to his doom.

"The seven hounds the Thunder God presented would later mate with ordinary dogs giving birth to what would later become the Ninken of Konohagakure.

Kiba formed the hand seals Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram. He slammed his palm on the ground and instantly surrounded by seven hounds. The eight foot long wolves formed of pure crackling Charka.

"These are those hounds." Kiba snarled

Fear coursed through Isamu very being as the Thunder hounds crush his arm glared at him. Isamu directed his vaporic demon am at Kiba in an attempt to crush his foe. Isamu assault was cut short as one of the hounds slashed right through the demon.

"This is the end for you." Kiba snarled the seven hounds rushed Isamu their four emanating electricity. Their twisting bodies ripped through Isamu Vapor shield

"**Lighting strike!" Kiba **roared as each hound ripped through Isamu body teaming him apart on a microscopic level. He was dead before he hit the ground.

The team glared at Isamu broken body half expecting him to get up and laugh insanely. When he did not the team sighed in relief. One of the Hounds, presumably the leader approached Kiba and touched him with one paw. The wounds covering his body disappeared. The hounds proceeded to do the same to the Genin leaving them fresh and energized.

The leader of the pack nodded at Kiba, it licked Akamaru II shoulder and disappeared in a puff of smoke (along with the others)

"Hn. Why didn't you just start with that?" Zein asked

"The Jutsu comes with repercussions." Kiba breathed. "The curse of dying inn battle still exists, whenever someone summons the Thunder hounds."

The team was dumbstruck.

"How could you take such a risk?" Rockquel growled

"I had no choice." Kiba snapped. "Just leave it be it could happen today or tomorrow or years from now, it doesn't matter. What matters is that you're safe."

The team looked unsettled but realized that they could do nothing. Kiba dragged himself up and scratched Akamaru II head.

"Now come on we have a mission to complete."

**Kiri Mountains**

"Hn." Saskue grunted. "They defeated Isamu of all people."

"No matter. I've already obtained control over the Daimyo." Saskue stood up and walked across the hall stepping over a black snake that was gorging on a guard. He walked to the Daimyo a relatively thin man with sea green eyes and a brown beard.

Everything is falling into place.

**AN: I was originally going to put Arisa and the teams departure at the end but I got tired and decided to end it on a evil note hope you've enjoyed it's still very Oc but hey it's my story right.**


	6. Sorry

All of my followers I apologize for not submitting any for new generation. The story is now up for adoption. But for any of you who have been missing my writing (XD) fear not I have uploaded a new story for Sonic the hedgehog. Check it out, for any who are interested.


End file.
